<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝟏𝟓 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐄𝐒  ¦  𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘈𝘬𝘢 &amp; 𝘖𝘊 by onexxj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663230">𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝟏𝟓 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐄𝐒  ¦  𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘈𝘬𝘢 &amp; 𝘖𝘊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onexxj/pseuds/onexxj'>onexxj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onexxj/pseuds/onexxj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯.</p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.</p><p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘳, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?</p><p>𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘌𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺.</p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p><p> </p><p>Story also available on Wattpad @onexxj. </p><p> </p><p>Please do not modify and/or repost on other platforms. I do not own any characters and medias (except for my own edits and OC) that will be featured in this story. Full credit belongs to the rightful owners. Enjoy and happy reading! </p><p> </p><p>©𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐱𝐣 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>よく聞きなさい。<br/>私はこれから遠いところに旅行に行くの。<br/>ちゃんとお土産は買って来るからね？<br/>それまで私と約束して欲しいの、<br/>エミリー。</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Hey hey hey!!!</em> <em>Akaaashiii! Let's order pizㅡ oooooh! Are you going to start a vlog </em><em>now</em><em>, Akaashi?" </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Akaashi heaved a sigh when the white and black haired man once again interrupted his filming in their room. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bokuto rushed in front of the camera, looking closely at the said device's lenses like it is the first time he actually saw one that zoomed in on his eyes. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>When he pulled away, he took the empty space beside the darker haired man sitting on the bed while pointing at the camera. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Is that new?! Why didn't you tell me we had one? I could've used it too! I want to take videos too!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Already used to his loud voice but still not on his whining like a little kid even though Bokuto is much older, Keiji pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress forming in his head. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You can join in if you want, Bokuto-san." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Alriiiiiight! That's what I'm talking about!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bokuto cheered when he finally got the permission from the younger man. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"So... what are we filming again?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's for Emily." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And Akaashi once again turned to the camera, with the lense meeting his darker pair. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏.<br/>𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒋𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒂 𝒇𝒂𝒓 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆.<br/>𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒓,<br/>𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒚?<br/>𝑼𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏, 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒆,<br/>𝑬𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒚.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝟏𝐬𝐭 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⎾ 寝る前はちゃんと歯を磨いてパパにおやすみと言いなさい。 ⏌ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ladies and Gentlemen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For your own safety, please stand back from the platform edge. And when boarding and alighting trains, please mind the gap between the train and the platform. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evenings in Tokyo are like the usual.</p><p> </p><p>Being one of the busiest cities in the world means a lot of students and workers are on their way home at this hour. </p><p> </p><p>As they squeeze in to get on their train on time to get home to either catch up a deadline for tomorrow, or just by simply catching up their favorite show. </p><p> </p><p>It's no different for a college student to wishing that she's home after long days of lectures and activities. </p><p> </p><p>As the hue of pink and orange sky turns darker, the towering buildings and lights from the establishments came into a blur outside at the speed of the train. </p><p> </p><p>It was calming, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing that in just a few minutes, she'll be in the comforts of her bed. Maybe watch some sports video to lull her to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Emily, already on her second year as a university student, stepped out of the train when it stopped at her station. </p><p> </p><p>From there, it's just a flew blocks away from her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>The university offers a dorm to students butbshe preferred to stay in her own place. Their place. </p><p> </p><p>A few familiar faces greeted her on the way until she reached the third floor of the apartment building. </p><p> </p><p>When she turned the key and opened the door, she was greeted by darkness and silence. She was used to this type of greeting everytime she comes home. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm home." </p><p> </p><p>She called out to no one.</p><p> </p><p>But she never felt alone, nor lonely. This silence is all she needed after a tiring day as a university student. </p><p> </p><p>She knows how to cook, but that only can go as far as making omelette and fried dishes. The microwave oven is a big help too. Sometimes she'll go for take outs but the possibility of learning how to cook is still there. She just doesn't have the time to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe a warm bath will do too to ease her sore muscles from running and walking around. </p><p> </p><p>There's nothing special about that night. It's just a night like any other. </p><p> </p><p>But night time is her most favorite part of the day. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she finished freshening up and brushing her teeth, she finally met the comforts of her bed. Sinking into the mattress of one of the two bedrooms the apartment have. </p><p> </p><p>She reached for her laptop and pulled up one of her favorite videos. A volleyball match during the Olympics. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes will always catch a player with his white and black spiky hair. His smile never seem to strain away from his face regardless of how exhausting the match looks. He's just having fun. </p><p> </p><p>And that definitely made the match fun to watch as well. </p><p> </p><p>Emily was able to finish at least 2 recorded matches when her eyes felt heavy and a yawn escaped her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Closing the laptop and placing it aside on her bedside table, she turned off the lampshade where she was met once again with darkess. Only the moonlight seeping through the curtains is the only source of light in her room. </p><p> </p><p>Before she's completely pulled into dreamland, she scrolled through the few messages on her phone, opening a certain group chat where two other people are in sending them one last message for the day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Goodnight. I love you.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>ㅁㅁㅁ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why are you looking at me like that? I think the first one is the best. Unlike the others. They're boring, Akaashi." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The taller man pouted his lips when the dark haired man sitting beside him shot him a glare after turning off the camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey hey heeeeeey!!!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their attention immediately turned to a small girl in her white owl printed pajamas who opened the door, wearing her biggest smile as she rushed to the both of them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From a frown, Akaashi's lips turned to a small smile seeing the girl, smoothing her shoulder length black hair while squeezing herself in between them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look! Look! I brushed my teeth alone!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The young girl grinned to show her set of pearly white teeth with a gap on the side from her lost tooth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bokuto's eyes widened in enthusiasm as the little girl show off her gapped teeth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Whooooaaaa!! You're really a big girl now. Look at her teeth, Akaashi!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl turned to the darker haired man whose smile never left his lips, showing how proud he is of the girl's little achievement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright alright. It's way past your bedtime. Go to bed now." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aaaaw do we have to?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not just the girl pouted but also Bokuto with their matching pleading eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another sigh left Akaashi on how stubborn the two can get. They are partners in crime, alright. And sometimes, he can't tell which one is the real 5 year old out of the two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you don't go to bed now, no dessert for the two of you tomorrow." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The two gasped dramatically at the same time that the little girl hurriedly grabbed her owl plushie, hugging it on one of her short arms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, daddy! I love you! I want ice cream tomorrow!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She each gave them a kiss on their cheeks before Akaashi help her get down from the bed where she rushed to her own room immediately. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, Emily." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⎾ 𝑩𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆𝒅, 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒃𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒂𝒅. ⏌</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝟐𝐧𝐝 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⎾   友達に優しくした後に、</p><p>見返りを求めちゃいけません。  ⏌  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, were you able to finish the assignment in History class?" </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Nana-chan." </p><p> </p><p>Emily smiled at the girl who caught up with her before entering their department's building. </p><p> </p><p>Tuesdays means that they only have the afternoon class for the day. And that also means one thing, History class. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a major subject but the professor they enrolled to is unexpectedly strict despite of his young age. </p><p> </p><p>There's still half an hour before classes starts but they decided to enter the lecture hall so they can still read some of the chapters they will not even use in their course. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since she was a kid, she already took fond of photography and art. </p><p> </p><p>Being inspired by the different emotions and reality that a photograph can hide, she decided to major in Photography and Films department. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to capture every little moment. Because even the smallest thing can be a big part of someone's memory. </p><p> </p><p>As she checked the time on her phone after settling at the far back of the lecture hall with her friend, she smiled at the smiling faces on her wallpaper before handing Nana her homework for the other to copy. </p><p> </p><p>One by one, some in groups, the students slowly fill and occupy the lecture hall followed by their professor. </p><p> </p><p>Hina slid the notebook back to her with a whisper and a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. I'll treat you lunch as payment." </p><p> </p><p>Without glancing at her friend so they wouldn't they caught chatting, her eyes were glued on the board where a presentation is being played from the projector. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Hina-chan. No need to do that." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅁㅁㅁ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Heeeeeㅡ eh? Why is our little princess sad?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kotarou has been waiting outside the school for the little girl just to see her pouting and her arms crossed over her chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her ponytail was also a mess and her uniform was filled with dirt and dust.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He crouched down to the girl's level but she avoided his gaze where her eyes landed on the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did something happen in class? Did one of your classmates bully you? Tell me who it is and I'll throw them in the river." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He threatened but his voice is still as cheerful as always, indicating that he wouldn't really do that to a child. Well, depending on the situation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nana... Nana-chan... I... I let her use my color but she didn't let me let me see her drawing..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The little girl mumbled under her pout. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know, Emily..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kotarou cupped the little girl's face to meet his smiling ones. He gently dust off her face and her uniform, brushing her hair with his fingers right after. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It is good to be giving to others. But that doesn't mean you should always expect anything in return. Did Nana-chan smile when you let her borrow you crayons?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With a hum, the little girl slowly nodded her head while he's wiping his cheek with his thumb.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"See? Isn't it an amazing feeling when you're able to help someone and they give you a smile after? You can't force anyone to return your kind acts, you don't wait for it either. It may not be now, but someday the rewards will be all worth it. " </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He smiled in widely mostly in achievement that he was able to remove the stains on her chubby and red cheeks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Come on, your daddy will kill us if you're not home on time." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And he was right, because the next day, Nana gave her a drawing of the two of them smiling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⎾  𝑫𝒐 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔.  ⏌</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⎾ 身なりはちゃんと整えなさい。</p><p>洋服にお金をかけなさい。 ⏌ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Emily. Just this once. You should enjoy your university life too!" </p><p> </p><p>Their department decided to welcome the freshmen with a party that's why for the last an hour and a half, Nana has been convincing her friend to come to the party with them. </p><p> </p><p>And she did trap her this time and made sure that she'll not escape. </p><p> </p><p>They are currently in the mall after class courtesy of her friend's invitation to shop for their requirements but then again, they ended up in a boutique. </p><p> </p><p>"I am enjoying my college life. Thank you very much. And can you tell me why we're here again?" </p><p> </p><p>Emily dragged her feet towards Nana who's rummaging in a rack of dresses, picking out a yellow dress and holds it out in front of her. Checking if it'll suit her bestfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"Shopping. Duh. There are cute freshmen so this might be your chance. Go on! Try this!" </p><p> </p><p>She shoved the dress on Emily's hands, pushing her in the dressing room so she can try it out. </p><p> </p><p>"And I want to see it!" </p><p> </p><p>She grunted in protest inside the dressing room but she's left with no choice and nowhere to escape so she tried the dress on. </p><p> </p><p>It was a simple yellow dress that flow mid-thigh, hugging her bust in the right places. </p><p> </p><p>With her wavy hair flowing freely on one side, she stared at her reflection in awe. </p><p> </p><p>It was perfect. Peefect in its own way. </p><p> </p><p>She spun around, smiling when the skirt moved along with her that she didn't notice Nana opening the curtain of the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>Like her, she was also in awe of the dress. Something that they can both agree on despite of having different taste in almost everything. </p><p> </p><p>Everything but one. </p><p> </p><p>About someone who watched over them as their friendship grow along with them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure they'll love it too." </p><p> </p><p>Nana smiled softly at Emily who returned the same smile through her reflection on the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"They'll surely do... I think I'll get it." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅁㅁㅁ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bokuto-san, did you buy new clothes again?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The white and black haired man flinched when he heard the familiar mellow voice behind him, a smaller head poking out over his shoulder to greet the dark haired man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Papa! Look look!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They both turned to Akaashi who have his arms crossed upon seeing the paper bags from the living room by the time he got home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His expression softened when the little girl spun around amd showed him his new yellow shirt that has "Ace's Angel" printed in front and her new black tutu and leggings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can he stay mad if his daughter is smiling happily at the new clothes the older one bought for them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was the second day when he came home with new clothes. He has nothing against the other buying clothes but he doesn't want him spending too much money just like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I... I bought one for you as well, Akaashi! I promise this will be the last time!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bokuto held his usual grin while holding out a similar colored shirt but this time it's printed as "Ace". The same one Bokuto is currently wearing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sighing heavily, he took the shirt from him and a smile slowly made its way on his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⎾ 𝑲𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒆. </p><p>𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒚 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔. ⏌</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>